


Gertrude Robinson’s Crazy Week

by Gia_my_roommate



Series: Written by someone who has not listened to TMA [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Elias and Peter get married and divorced in the span of a week, Gertrude Robinson is a GILF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_my_roommate/pseuds/Gia_my_roommate
Summary: By the end of the day Gertrude knew 5 new facts.1. There were 14 entities in total, all of them hungry for fear.2. These entities were fed by avatars, people they gave powers too.3. On etsy you can buy C4 and many guns in bulk for an amazing price.4. These avatars tried to do world ending rituals.5. She was going to have one crazy week
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Gertrude Robinson/Jurgen Leitner
Series: Written by someone who has not listened to TMA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729438
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73





	1. Monday

Gertrude Robinson, at the ripe age of 80, decided it’d be good to keep her aging mind busy with a job. She didn’t want to become some crazy cat lady after all, so she decided to get a job at Magnus Institute. 

She noticed there was an opening for the archivist position and on Monday went to the head of the institute wearing her best skinny jeans, blouse, fuzzy slippers and bathrobe. Her hair was in a high bun, her glasses so low on her nose she wouldn’t even see out if them.

Elias Bouchard was not alarmed when she stormed his office without appointment. 

“I’m going to be the new archivist.” Gertrude said. 

Elias looked up from the paperwork he was doing, eyebrow raised.

“Are you qualified?” He asked

“More than qualified.” She said.

“Do you have a resume?”

“No, glad we got this out of that way. I’ll start now.” Gertrude said “I’ll find my own way to the archives.” 

Elias watched as Gertrude left the office and began her search. 

While this was more than unexpected for Elias, he had a good feelings about Gertrude.

Gertrude sat down at her desk and quickly found there was little to do. So, she began to read statements.

By the end of the day Gertrude knew 5 new facts.

1\. There were 14 entities in total, all of them hungry for fear.  
2\. These entities were fed by avatars, people they gave powers too.  
3\. These avatars tried to do world ending rituals.   
4\. On etsy you can buy C4 and many guns in bulk for an amazing price.   
5\. She was going to have one crazy week


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gertrude meets her assistants and is best man at a wedding.

Gertrude started her day with an omelette and plain black coffee. 

She wore jeggings, a tank top, a bathrobe, and her fuzzy slippers. Her hair in a high braided bun, her glasses hanging at the tip of her nose. 

Her etsy package, which had overnight shipping, had arrived just after she finished her coffee.

She also got an invitation to Elias Bouchard and Peter Lukas’s wedding. 

Apparently it was to be at the institute, how lovely.

Gertrude discarded the information, she had rituals to end and no time to go to her boss’s wedding.

Especially since she was more than sure most of the Lukas family dedicated themselves to the Lonely and Elias was probably an avatar of the something. Maybe the web, maybe the beholder. She was not 100% sure yet but she felt in her bones she was close.

She packed up some guns and C4 in a briefcase and made her way to work.

Upon arriving at the archives, she Gertrude got to work deciding which ritual to prevent first. 

Gertrude snapped her wrinkled fingers at an assistant.

“You! What’s your name?”

“Michael Shelly.” 

“Alright Shelly, you’re going to pick which of these rituals I’m going to ruin first.”

“I prefer Michael actually.”

“That is one of the most popular names in the world. See what happens when I shout: MICHAEL!” Fifteen different heads turned to her.

“Yeah?”  
“What is it?”  
“Do you need me?”

“Shelley is a lovely name.” Michael resigned before deciding on a ritual.

“Oh let’s do the Lightless Flame! That one seems fun.” Michael said, excitedly.

“Oh you’re not going.” Gertrude said, collecting the information she’d need to ruin the ritual.

“What? Why not? You can’t possibly go alone.”

Gertrude was not listening, however.

“You! What’s your name?” Gertrude pointed to the goth working in the corner.

“Gerard Keay.” He said, and Gertrude was off.

“Let’s go Gerard!” Gertrude shouted, he followed.

Michael was left, wondering if maybe next time Gertrude would take him.

. . .

Gertrude and Gerard made it back just in time for lunch break, both having changed a great deal from their adventure.

Gertrude was bonded for life to another person, and Gerard got a new piercing.

Gertrude had a sandwich with olives in it and a cup of black tea. 

Just as she finished her lunch break she was summoned to Elias’s office. 

“Gertrude,” Elias began “I would like you to be my best man at my wedding this evening.” 

“That’s sad.” Gertrude said

“At all of my weddings my archivist has been my best man.” Elias explained and Gertrude considered testing one of her new guns she had sewn into her robe during lunch break on him. She decided against this.

“Yeah okay. Can I invite a guest?” 

Everyone who worked at the institute was sitting on lawn chairs outside the institute.

Agnes Montague sat in the front row, acting as Gertrude’s date. 

“Our minister is arriving.” Elias said

Gertrude watched beside Elias, as a man fell from the sky. 

He landed between Peter and Elias, somehow surviving a free fall from the sky. 

Gertrude figured he was an avatar of the vast, probably Simon Fairchild.

The crowd of employees did not know what was going on. 

“Sluts and Gents, what a fine day it is for a wedding!” Simon said, Gertrude would have wondered for her sanity had she not been thinking of which ritual to stop next.

Weddings had never been Gertrude’s cuppa.

“Do you, Elias Jonah Michael Steven James Magnus-Longbottom-Samson-Wright-Becking-Bouchard take Peter Mordecai Lonely Simp Lukas to be your awfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” Elias said.

“And do you, Peter Die-Alone Lukas take Elias Voyeur Skinny Twink Bouchard to be your awful wedding husband?”

Peter nodded, pipe producing enough smoke to cover the man’s entire face. 

“Okay! May your wealth be vast, the eye always watch over both of you, and may you both die alone.” Simon declared.

The two kissed, but not a cute romantic kiss or even gross passionate kiss. They unemotionally pressed their mouths together. No lip movement of any kind and the pipe was still in Peter’s mouth.

Everyone clapped awkwardly, feeling both uncomfortable and hoping to find love like Elias and Peter had.


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael just wants to be included

Gertrude put on her best leotard under her fuzzy, floor length robe. Her hair was done up in a ballet bun, and her slippers were a softer pink than normal.

Gertrude picks up the morning paper and smiles to herself.

The lonely ritual has been ended.

Gertrude was grateful she made that call at lunch yesterday so this could be in the paper today.

Gertrude made her way to Elias’s office, hoping she would not have to go to his office every day. 

“Gertrude, what the fuck?” Elias slaps the morning paper down in front of her.

The headline read: Is Elias Bouchard secretly a centuries old body hopper?

Gertrude raised her eyebrow.

Elias quickly flipped the paper over where the headline read: Lukas Condos Encourages Isolation?! White people in Danger!

“I did that during lunch. Not my best title, but I did only have an hour.” Gertrude shrugged.

“It ruined my honeymoon.” Elias bit “Now Peter is off sailing the globe for the next 12 months. Do you know how hard it is to find a rich simp of ambiguous age?“

“Oh poor you and your hyper specific kinks.” Gertrude sarcastically said. “I’m going to go stop another ritual. I’ll bring you back an apology cake.”

“My preferred kind if vanilla.”

Gertrude left, not dignifying Elias with an answer.

“Shelley! What ritual am I stopping today?” Gertrude demanded upon entry

“You know, ritual stopping is not actually part of the job of archivist. We have files to-“

“Shelley, I will replace you with Agnus if you don’t tell me which ritual I’m stopping-” Gertrude’s phone began to ring, which allowed Michael time to figure out which ritual she’d be stopping.

Gertrude looked down at her phone. Unknown number. 

“Hello?” She answered only because she had the guns to hunt down scam callers now.

“You-“ Gertrude hung up. She didn’t feel like talking to Peter Lukas this early in the day.

“Who was that?” Gerard asked.

“Just some lonely simp.” Gertrude responded, saving the contact for a later date.

“What about the Flesh?!” Michael shouts, holding up some papers. 

“That ritual is being held in Istanbul. Let’s go Gerard.”

“He got to go-“

“Shush Shelley.” Gertrude glares, and her assistant obeyed.

“Can he go though? I’m not a big flyer.” 

Michael smiled, prepared for his victory.

“I’ll go!” A voice called out.

“If it’s another Michael the answer is no.” Gertrude said, adding an axe to her briefcase.

“Actually my name is Jan, Jan Kilbride.” He said

“Sure, let’s go.” Gertrude said

“Oh come on! He doesn’t even work here!” Michael complained, only to be silenced once more by a heated look for Gertrude.

“Michael, I keep you here because I need you here. I need you to win a bid on ebay for a Leitner that makes any item you hold a gun.” And with that, Gertrude left the archives with Jan Kilbride in tow.  
“Want a stick-n-poke?” Gerard asked Michael, who was now stuck with bidding for a Leitner on ebay.

Gertrude came back alone and covered in blood at the end of the work day.

“Did you get the Leitner, Shelley?” Gertrude demanded immediately. 

“I-“ Michael turned and let out a yelp. “What happened to you?” 

“Two in one, ends up Jan was touched by the Vast. So after throwing half my c4 into a meat pit, I chopped Jan up and threw him into the buried.” 

“Cool.” Gerard said, and Gertrude noticed his bloodies knuckles.

“And you?” She asked

“Well Michael couldn’t be bothered to pick up the Leitner himself,” Michael sputtered at this, Gerard continued “so I went and beat the guy up before stealing the Leitner. It’s on fire outside the nearest Arby’s.”

Gertrude nodded her head in approval.

After a long day of work and traveling the globe, Gertrude decided to head to the nearest bar to throw one back.

Because she was still bloodied from Jan, there was plenty of space for her at the bar.

She was sitting alone for about an hour, nursing a beer, before a beaten man sat next to her.

“Pickletini, please. Extra lime.” He said, throwing down some money.

The bartender, who had been serving employees of the Magnus Institute for nearly three decades, did not question this.

Gertrude was worried she’d have to kill the man, which she would have to do if he tried to strike up conversation.  
Another patron entered the bar, the sight of which made Gertrude and the stranger with the Pickle Martini groan. 

“The usual Jonah?” The bartender asked

“It’s Elias now, and please.” He responded.

Gertrude began to wonder if there was more to Elias than met the Eye. 

“How do you know Elias?” Gertrude asked, curious as she had never seen him at the Institute.

“History.”

Gertrude, having discovered she can compel people earlier that day, pushed for more information. This was a mistake.

The man, who turned out to be Jurgan Leitner, told Gertrude his life story.

By the time the bar was closing Jurgan was crying about Gerard beating him up, an ugly cry with snot bubbles and hiccups.

On the bright side, Gertrude learned a lot more information about the entities, rituals, that ebay was way better for buying guns and C4, and that Leitner had a pipe fetish.


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gertrude has a busy day, full of regrets and victories.

Gertrude Robinson woke up next to Jurgan Leitner, who was naked and snoring. Sleeping with him was a bad, drunken idea. 

Gertrude fired one of her guns into her ceiling, startling the man awake.

“Get out of my house.” She told him, throwing his clothed out the window.

After Leitner scrambled out, Gertrude put on a pair of jeans, a turtleneck, her long robe, and slippers.

She also found a bloodied book which Leitner legt behind. She decided it was better to keep it.

Today was a good day to get out of the country again, Gertrude thought to herself as she made her way to the Institute.

Gertrude choose the ritual to end herself this time, not calling upon Michael to choose for her.

This was because Gerard was giving Michael a stick-n-poke tramp-stamp of a cat.

Gertrude thought it looked rather nice, all things considered.

“Shelley, pack your stuff. We’re going to Iceland.” Gertrude said, and Michael practically threw Gerard off him in excitement.

Gertrude changed her mind about how the stick-n-poke cat looked now.

“Really?” Michael asked, not caring about the pain he was in.

“Yes. It looks like I need someone to send into possible eternal torment. Gerard, get us a flight to Iceland.” Gertrude said  
“Okay boss.” Gerard said, pulling out his phone.

Michael excitedly went to get his things.

“Bad news, all the flights to Iceland are booked.” Gerard’s phone pinged. “Good news is, my dad discovered if you rip out your eyeballs you can quit working at the archives. Also he says hi.”

“Tell him I said hi back, and add a gun emoji.” Gertrude told Gerard, taking out her phone.

She was glad she saved Peter’s number.

“Pedro Lukas here.” He answered, clearly he did not save her number. 

“I need a ride. Get your ass to the docks, you’re taking me to Iceland.” Gertrude said, not bothering with a greeting.

“Okay! I’ll be there in 30 minutes. See you soon.” Peter hung up.

“What a simp.” Gertrude said, re-pocketing her phone in her robe.

“Gertrude, there’s no gun emoji anymore. Just a water gun, does that work?” Gerard asked.

In response Gertrude kicked over a filing cabinet.

Before Gertrude and Michael left Rosie handed them an envelope.

“Mr. Bouchard would like you to take this to Mr. Lukas.” She said

Gertrude, naturally, opened the envelop and looked through it. Elias and Peter were divorcing again.

“You and Gerard owe me $200.” 

“FUCK!” Michael swore “I left my wallet at the Institution.” 

“Don’t make bets you aren’t good for, Shelley.” Gertrude told him.  
Michael nodded, fearing his own safety.

Peter was waiting for them at the docks.

“Hello Gertrude.” He said, almost pleasantly, as she shoved the envelop to his chest.

. . .

“Got any sixes?” Peter asked

“Go fuck yourself.” Gertrude responded, handing over two cards.

“And, it looks like I won. Pay up.” Peter set his cards down.

Gertrude handed Peter a bloodied Leitner, everything was going to Gertrude’s plan.

“You followers of the Eye are horrible gamblers.” Peter remarked, taking his prize.

They restarted the game with different stakes. 

“Today I have lost a lot, one of my assistants, a Leitner, and my dignity to Jurgan Leitner.” Gertrude said “But you’ve lost your ritual, your husband, and now I’m going to take something else.”

Gertrude returned to the institute, rather satisfied.

“How’d it go?” Gerard asked as Gertrude riffled through Michael’s desk.

“I won a boat.” She replied, feeling pleased to be the owner of the Tundra.

“Cool. Where’s Michael?” Gerard asked

“Probably dead. But more importantly,” Gertrude took out money from Michael’s wallet. “Elias divorced Peter today.”

Gerard groaned, digging for his wallet.

Gertrude had, overall, a pretty good day.


	5. Friday

Gertrude can into work wearing a skull mask, a jumpsuit, and her classic robe and slippers.

It was her favorite casual Friday outfit.

“There’s something on your desk.” One of the Michaels said. 

Gertrude’s desk was on fire.

Gertrude stared directly into the flames as she walked towards the desk.

“You can either stay on fire and be thrown out, or you can have my respect.” Gertrude told the desk before sitting down on her chair.

The flames died immediately, revealing the cause of the fire.

Many candles spelling out: I LOVED OUR NITE TOGETHER.

Of course Leitner was such a dumb ass he couldn’t spell night. Gertrude hoped he did not give her an STD. 

“Now that Michael is gone can I have his desk?” Gerard asked as Gertrude pushed all of the candles off the desk.

“Have at it.” Gertrude said 

Gertrude began thinking about what she’d do that day.

“Hey, wanna go to China?” Gerard asked, and Gertrude thought for a moment.

She recalled there was a really old gorilla skin there that was probably important to the flesh or something. 

“Sure.” Gertrude shrugged, it sounded relaxing burning some gorilla skin.

“Hell yeah.” Gerard nodded, Gerard needed more friends.  
. . .

Sealing Gerard in a skin book was not the strangest thing Gertrude had done, but it was up there. However Gertrude did not have the capacity to think about it. 

After traveling first to China, then to America, then back to London in a single day, Gertrude had horrid jet lag. 

Life, however, was not going Gertrude’s way, as upon returning she was summoned to Elias’s office.

“Gertrude, tell this thot that the apartment is mine.” Elias said, pointing an accusatory finger at Peter Lukas. 

“Maybe I’d give it to you if you gave me back my jacket.” Peter said

“It is big, it’s comfy, and it covers my hands in a way that can still be taken seriously but still feels good!” 

“It drags on the floor, you twink!” Peter growled.

“Both of you shut up.” Gertrude said, and both men went quiet. “Why am I here?”

“Because my simp is out of line.” Elias glared.

“Because Elias is petty.” Peter responded, a bit smug.

“Right, I’m going home.” Gertrude said, feeling rather tired.

Gertrude left, positive the two were minutes from fucking. Old age gave you that kind of sixth sense.


	6. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve listened to more Stella Firma than TMA

Gertrude Robinson went to work wearing a pant suit under her robe and slippers. 

Today, Gertrude decided, she would be taking it easy.

Gertrude stopped by Starbucks for a black coffee in order to treat herself before heading down to the archives.

Thank god there was a Starbucks at Magnus Institute.

Gertrude passed by a yellow door she had never seen before, but decided not to think too hard on it as she was not going to deal with the supernatural that day.

Michael opened the door, watching Gertrude walk to the archives. He’d be getting his revenge.

Michael changed the door to the archives to one of his doors, excited for the fun to begin.

Gertrude reached for the door, but before opening it her phone rang and she stopped.

Michael cursed as Gertrude answered the phone.  
“This is Robinson’s Prostitute Hub, how can I help you?....Do it yourself.....fine.” Gertrude hung up.

Without turning, Gertrude said: “Shelley! Elias wants to talk to you in his office.”

Michael blinked.

“What?”

Gertrude rolled her eyes, finally turning to him in all his newfound glory. 

“What, did you trade your hearing for yaoi hands? Elias called my cell to tell you to get your ass to his office.” Gertrude said “Now fuck off, I’ve got important business to attend to.”

Gertrude stalked off, looking for an alternative means into the archives.

Michael’s eye began to twitch with annoyance.

Gertrude took out her phone and began to play a mobile game as she walked away.

Michael, with his new cool distortion powers, made the hallway stretch. 

Gertrude did not seem to notice, only kept walking.

Michael watched as Gertrude walked for 3 hours, playing on her phone.

Michael gave up on the expanding hallway as no fear was felt by Gertrude.

As she finally left the hallway Michael was in, her phone rang again. 

“Elias, if you’re going to keep calling about this take his number! And when you send him back down, send him with a phone charger.....No an iphone 3 charger will not work!”

Michael regained his composure and followed after Gertrude, who was in the storage room.

Michael smiled a twisted, inhuman grin. Perfect.

Michael made the room change, the ceiling lower in some points and higher in others, he made the room a maze of statements.

Gertrude could feed but would never find her way out.

“Nice work Shelley.” Gertrude said, not turning to him. “It’ll take them ages to sort this all out.” 

Gertrude knocked a shelf over, causing a chain reaction of toppling. 

Michael through his inhuman hands up in distress.

“I have come to kill you, archivist! I will make you suffer for what you have done to me and caused me to become!” He growled.

“Who do I look like to you?” Gertrude asked with narrowed eyes.

“Do not play games with me, Gertrude Robinson, head archivist of the Magnus Institute.”

“Exactly, I look like someone who doesn’t care.” Gertrude’s phone began to beep.

“Excuse me, it’s time for my lunch break.”

Michael was about to stop her, but his phone began to blare his favorite Backstreet Boys song.

“Hello?” Michael answered the unknown number.

“Michael Eugene Shelley, get to my office this instant.” Elias spoke on the other end “We have much to discuss.”

“Why should I come at your command when I have the power of the great Spiral behind me?”

Michael could feel the eye watching him, the tingling in his warped neck of someone staring.

“You must not want your last paycheck than.” Elias said and Michael immediately made a door to his office.

Elias stood, looking out the window ominously. Or it would have been if he were not wearing a ridiculously large coat that fit like a child wearing their parents bathrobes.

In the corner sat, cross-armed, Peter Lukas.

Peter was smoking from his pipe.

“Michael, have a seat.” Elias instructed, Michael listened.

“Now, yesterday Peter and I were having an argument we were hoping Gertrude would help us settle. However, she was,” Elias paused for dramatic effect “un-interested in participating. Which has led us to you.”

“Elias, do you really need to keep involving your people in this?” Peter asked

“Peter do you really need to be such a spoiled brat?”

“Says the bratty bottom to his sugar daddy.”

Michael shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Meanwhile Gertrude was having a lovely lunch break with her fellow employee, Sasha.

“So you just turn the intercept on and traffic will start going through you first. Than, you do a little coding, change your privileges, and walla!” 

Gertrude watched in amazement as Sasha changed the Timothy Stoker’s gender to Bisexual Chad.

“Not want to give it a try?” Sasha asked, sliding the laptop over to Gertrude.

. . . 

Michael, for not the first time in his life, craved the release of death.  
Elias and Peter went from arguing to....

“Cuddle-bug, you know I miss you whenever you leave.” Elias cooed in Peter’s arms.

Peter held both Elias’s wrists in his hands after Elias tried to slap him.

“I know my watchful honey-bun, but the loneliness I feel when you aren’t around feeds my god so well.” 

Peter and Elias forcefully began to kiss.

The two men could only get closer to Michael if they were sitting on his lap.

“Oh snuggle-poo, what will I do without you?” Elias asked, grazing the back of his hand against Peter’s cheek.

Michael tried to back the chair away but was stopped by Elias.

“Are you going somewhere?” Elias asked, and Michael felt the force of the beholding on him. 

Michael noticed the bulge in Elias’s pants and tried to avert his eyes.

“Uhhhh....” Michael would take almost anything over being in the situation he was in. 

“I thought not.” Elias smirked before turning back to Peter. “Now where were we?” 

Gertrude, through the power of hacking, had changed 7 employees names to David.

Timothy Stoker became David One, as the first file Sasha helped Gertrude hack into. 

Gertrude’s proudest change was to Elias’s files. Elias became David Seven in the institute system, with the birthdate of tomorrow. Gertrude decided that it would make her plan for tomorrow that much better. 

Gertrude found that she really liked Sasha and hoped that when she died, Sasha would take her place. Sasha was a keeper. 

Michael never wanted to come back to the Institute again.

“Have you learned your lesson now?” Elias asked, re-buttoning his shirt.

Peter took back his jacket, which dwarfed the man barely less than Elias.

“What?” Michael asked

“Do not go after MY archivist without my permission again, Michael.” Elias stated “Are we clear?”

Michael nodded frantically.

“Than go.” 

Michael never left a room quicker.

Elias smirked to himself before turning his attention to Peter.

“Off to feed your god?” 

“Nothing makes people lonelier than seeing the after glow of good sex on other people.” Peter said with a wink.

Gertrude left the Magnus Institute with a good feeling in her bones, knowing tomorrow her crazy week would come to an end.


	7. Sunday

Gertrude wore her best turtleneck, kilt, heeled slippers, and robe.

Instead of her usual briefcase, she came in with several canisters of gas and a cake.

On her way in she stopped by Elias’s office.

“Happy birthday.” She said, dropping the cake on his desk.

Elias appeared delighted.

“Oh, why thank you.” Elias began to eat the cake with a fork he kept in his desk drawer.

“Yes, it’s no problem. I’m off to go stop another ritual.” She said, leaving the office, a trail of gasoline following after her. 

Gertrude knew that with the cake to focus on, Elias would not even notice the burning of his precious archives until it was too late. 

Gertrude, however, underestimated the speed Elias could eat an entire cake.

It was not until he confronted her did she realize the man was truly a pig in every way.

As she lay dying on the ground, Elias felt a tad bit sentimental.

Most archivists lasted 2-5 days, Gertrude was special in lasting the entire seven and the first one he killed himself.

Elias’s phone rang out, the name Big Boy Man coming up in big letters.

“Hello Peter....yes she’s dead.” Elias rolled his eyes “no she did not bring the ownership papers to the tundra with her to work this evening...well go get them yourself you simp...yes, I love you too.” 

Elias sent a quick kiss into the phone before hanging up. 

. . . 

Jon could not believe his eyes as he looked upon Gertrude Robinson’s corpse.

Jon, staring at the unmoving body of the previous archivist, began to realize how little he knew.

Jon knew nothing about Jane and the bugs she inflicted.

Jon knew nothing about his assistants, any of which could have murdered Gertrude.

Jon knew nothing about what he had gotten himself into.

Jon knew only one thing for sure: Gertrude must have had one crazy week.


End file.
